pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style)
The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Kawaii Heart Skunk (Care Bear MallKins) *Anger - Taunton Heart Moose (Care Bear MallKins) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Cheerful Heart Dog (Care Bear MallKins) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Smile Heart Lamb (Care Bear MallKins) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style) - Kawaii Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style) - Taunton Heart Moose My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:The Cartoon, Television, Animation, Movie, Video Game and Digital Show 2017 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG